


I Don't Know How To Love Him

by FrizzleNox



Series: Flufftober 2020: David and Patrick [24]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: "serendipity", Fluff, Flufftober 2020, Love, M/M, Patrick Brewer loves David Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrizzleNox/pseuds/FrizzleNox
Summary: Meeting David was serendipity for Patrick. He knew he was interested in David from the moment he walked in the door.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Flufftober 2020: David and Patrick [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950475
Kudos: 39





	I Don't Know How To Love Him

**Author's Note:**

> Flufftober 2020 day 24: Serendipity
> 
> One week left! I've got most of my ficlets written or nearly done. I wasn't sure how well I'd do with this at the beginning of the month, but it's been a good challenge.
> 
> The title is from [I Don't Know How To Love Him](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IgCQNE-QxCE) from Jesus Christ Superstar.

Meeting David was serendipity for Patrick. He hadn’t expected to meet someone so soon after arriving in Schitt’s Creek. He’d planned on taking a break from dating when he moved in with Ray. He wanted to take some time to figure out what he was looking for in a partner. He didn’t want to make the same mistakes he’d made with Rachel, continuously going back to someone who wasn’t right for him.

When he met David, it wasn’t love at first sight. He knew he was interested in David from the moment he walked in the door for his appointment to set up his business. He was unlike anyone Patrick had ever met. Their first handshake was electric. Patrick knew he was fucked at that moment. His plan to take things slow was gone. 

He tried flirting with David so many times as they got to know each other, but David seemed oblivious to his advances. It was frustrating. Patrick doubted he was as good looking as some people David had dated in the past, but he wasn’t all that bad. He made David laugh, that had to count for something. Could it be his sense of style? David had hated the frame he’d bought for his business license. Was he too vanilla? Did David think he was virginal and saintly?

Did David think he was straight? David had assumed that he was only visiting the shop because of Alexis early on before they’d formed their business partnership. Patrick did like Alexis, but only in a friendly kind of way. She amused him. 

Even with the instant attraction, Patrick had his hangups about David. He noticed the height difference right off the bat. He’d always been the taller one in the relationship, and David had a few inches on him. From the way he talked, David was much more sexually experienced than Patrick was. David had alluded to many sexual partners in his past. Patrick could count the number of people he’d had sex with on one hand. 

Despite everything, Patrick couldn’t help but pine for David. He got the first receipt from their store framed in hopes that he’d be able to give it to David whenever he worked up the courage to ask him out. 

He finally did, on David’s birthday, but was dismayed to see that David had invited Stevie along. Did David really not get that he was interested? When he saw David’s reaction to the gift, he figured he had a chance. David had been thrilled to receive it. The night went well and ended with their first kiss.

Maybe their night was serendipity for David as well.


End file.
